Prompt - Love hickey
by Papercuts and Butterflies
Summary: Prompt by an anon. – "I'd love you to write one where Kurt takes off him Jumper cause he's hot and Adam sees a hickey that Kurt got from Blaine". I usually don't write stuff with Adam since I think Kurt and Blaine are meant to be, but oh well… Here you go, babies. Hope you enjoy. ONE SHOT. Contains Adam, Kurt & Blaine. (Forever love on Klaine, ok?)


**Love-hickey****.**

Prompt by an anon; _I'd love you to write one where Kurt takes off him Jumper cause he's hot and Adam sees a hickey that Kurt got from Blaine.  
_**  
Authors Note: **Hey guys! Recently I've been adding a lot of one-shots and this is another one! If you've read my 13-chapter fanfic Beauty of the Broken-hearted and you liked it, then you're gonna enjoy what I'm about to say now;

I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON A REAL-LENGTH FAN FICTION!  
Are you excited? Cause I certainly am! It's gonna be awesome, I swear and if you love Klaine and you love drama, then you're definitely gonna fall in love with my next fan fiction!

* * *

It was like living two lives. He had a fabulous, incredible life in New York, living with Rachel and Santana, dating the best-looking guy he'd ever laid eyes on (except for _that_ other guy.) And then there was his other life; the one on Lima. Where he was born and raised, where his dad and Mercedes lived and then that other pull-factor – Blaine.

It'd only been 24 hours since _that night_ and now he was back in New York in his apartment. Rachel and Santana was out partying and celebrating something he wasn't quite sure of. They'd been trying to persuade him to tag along but he hadn't really been in the mood for loud dubstep tonight.

All he really could think about was the previous night. Soft but passionate kisses, muffled moans, nail digging into skin, hips grinding against–

"Hey Kurt, are you even watching?"  
The voice popped Kurt's trail of thoughts and awakened him to the sound of some kind of comedy-show playing on the TV and a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist as they were nestled up on the couch. For a second – just for a second – he hoped that I'd been Blaine, but he knew that voice all too well.

"Sorry I kinda drifted away for a second."  
- "Don't worry about it; you must be tired after the long trip."  
The trip hadn't really been the problem; a sleepless night had. Kurt could feel Adam's breath on the nape of his neck, little sparks shooting throughout his veins. Adam was truly attractive (that British accent, unf) and with him this close he couldn't help but feeling aroused. Bodies pressed tightly together, Adam's crotch against his ass. But it wasn't really Adam whom was in his thoughts.

"I missed you, you know."  
Adam's lips brushed over Kurt's ear as he whispered those words, his voice soft but seductive. Kurt exhaled deeply, desire racing in him. But he wouldn't; he couldn't. Not now, not already and he feared that Adam might smell the scent of Blaine on his body. Not that they were exclusive but hooking up with ones ex-boyfriend might be considered inappropriate.

"I wasn't gone for that long," Kurt pointed out, a grin spreading across his face. He was trying to lead his thoughts on another subject than sex and Blaine, but holy shit, it was lingering in him.  
"It still drove me crazy."  
Shit,Kurt thought. It didn't take a professional to hear the obvious craving in Adam's voice and Kurt bit his lower lip, sucking in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. Be strong, be strong, reminded himself.

"Isn't it quite hot in here?"  
Kurt blurted out before he jumped off the couch, almost tripping over his own feet in the hurry.

"Can I suggest that you take off your jumper, then?"

- "Yea, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Kurt chuckled but did as Adam had recommended. He pulled the new, grey jumper over his head which he had bought a couple of days ago before travelling to Lima (with a fragile hope that he'd get the opportunity to show it off to Blaine.) Under the designer-jumper, he wore a tight-fitted tank-top; it clung to all the right places.  
This seemed to please Adam because a light ignited in his eyes and Kurt dreaded that he might start to drool soon. Secretly it fulfilled him, made him ooze with confidence and sex appeal.

"What's that, uhm . . . Right under your collarbone?" Adam lifted an eyebrow.  
Kurt's eyes widened as he looked down (getting a smaller double chin as he did so); and yes. There was a perfectly round-shaped, purple hickey right under his clavicle. The heat increased in his cheeks, flushing distinctly. He chuckled awkwardly, out of words to explain.

"Well?" Adam obviously waited for an explanation, but Kurt was mixed up. He had two options. Number one; He could tell Adam everything, unveil the truth about the previous night and risk Adam freaking out. Number two; Say he hooked up with a random dude in Lima.  
But to be honest, lying shouldn't really be an option.

"Well, Adam – please don't freak out – but I hooked up with, eh, Blaine." Kurt found himself stumbling over his own words and he couldn't look Adam in the eyes as he did so. He fiddled with the fabric of his tank-top, too frightened to face Adam after revealing the truth about his hook up. He was ashamed of himself but he couldn't say that he regretted. He never regrets things involving Blaine. Never.

"I… I honestly don't know what to say. I know we're not exclusive but, you're ex? Isn't that lowering your standard quite much?"  
The edge in Adam's voice was obvious. Jealousy was coloring it and when Kurt finally got the guts to look up, he saw another thing in his eyes, in his expression. Hurt. He was hurt by his actions.  
"I know. I'm sorry, Adam, but it's impossible to look away from our past and I just… I just got pulled in." Kurt fixed his eyes on Adam, holding his stare. Slowly he moved towards Adam, sitting down by his side. "I'm truly sorry, but… I just don't think I really got over him."

And Kurt was saved by the bell when Santana and Rachel kicked in the door followed by loud laughs and girly giggling. Clearly drunk which is quite irresponsible since it's a school-night.

"Well, welcome home guys." Kurt greeted them, smiling like there was nothing wrong. Adam looked rather stiff but he forced himself to smile.  
"Hey guys, you know what?" And just like that, Rachel began a long ramble about their evening and Kurt joined in with the girl's laughter and he thanked Rachel in his mind for – unconsciously – saving his little ass.

Edited edition:

Prompt by an anon.  
– _"I'd love you to write one where Kurt takes off him Jumper cause he's hot and Adam sees a hickey that Kurt got from Blaine" _

**Authors note:** I usually don't write stuff with Adam since I think Kurt and Blaine are meant to be, but oh well… Here you go, darling anon, and please reblog and/or like everybody. Make my day!

It was like living two lives. He had a fabulous, incredible life in New York, living with Rachel and Santana, dating the best-looking guy he'd ever laid eyes on (except for _that_ other guy.) And then there was his other life; the one on Lima. Where he was born and raised, where his dad and Mercedes lived and then that other pull-factor – Blaine.

It'd only been 24 hours since _that night_ and now he was back in New York in his apartment. Rachel and Santana were out partying and celebrating something he wasn't quite sure of. They'd been trying to persuade him to tag along but he hadn't really been in the mood for loud dubstep tonight.

All he really could think about was the previous night. Soft but passionate kisses, muffled moans, nail digging into skin, hips grinding against–

"Hey Kurt, are you even watching?"  
The voice popped Kurt's trail of thoughts and woke him to the sound of some kind of comedy show playing on the TV and a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist as they were nestled up on the couch. For a second – just for a second – he hoped that I'd been Blaine, but he knew that voice all too well.

"Sorry I kinda drifted away for a second."  
- "Don't worry about it; you must be tired after the long trip."  
The trip hadn't really been the problem; a sleepless night had. Kurt could feel Adam's breath on the nape of his neck, little sparks shooting throughout his veins. Adam was truly attractive (that British accent, unf) and with him this close he couldn't help but feel aroused. Bodies pressed tightly together, Adam's crotch against his ass. But it wasn't really Adam whom was in his thoughts.

"I missed you, you know."  
Adam's lips brushed over Kurt's ear as he whispered those words, his voice soft but seductive. Kurt exhaled deeply, desire racing through him. But he wouldn't, he couldn't. Not now, not already and he feared that Adam might smell the scent of Blaine on his body. Not that they were exclusive, but hooking up with ones ex-boyfriend might be considered inappropriate.

"I wasn't gone for that long," Kurt pointed out, a grin spreading across his face. He was trying to lead his thoughts to a subject other than sex and Blaine, but holy shit, it was lingering in him.  
"It still drove me crazy."  
Shit,Kurt thought. It didn't take a professional to hear the obvious craving in Adam's voice and Kurt bit his lower lip, sucking in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. Be strong, be strong, reminded himself.

"Isn't it quite hot in here?"  
Kurt blurted out before he jumped off the couch, almost tripping over his own feet in the hurry.

"Can I suggest that you take off your jumper, then?"

- "Yea, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Kurt chuckled but did as Adam had recommended. He pulled the new, grey jumper over his head which he had bought a couple of days ago before travelling to Lima (with a fragile hope that he'd get the opportunity to show it off to Blaine.) Under the designer-jumper, he wore a tight-fitted tank-top. It clung to all the right places.  
This seemed to please Adam because a light ignited in his eyes and Kurt dreaded that he might start to drool soon. Secretly it fulfilled him, made him ooze with confidence and sex appeal.

"What's that, uhm … Right under your collarbone?" Adam lifted an eyebrow.  
Kurt's eyes widened as he looked down (getting a smaller double chin as he did so); and yes. There was a perfectly round, purple hickey right under his clavicle. The heat increased in his cheeks, flushing distinctly. He chuckled awkwardly, out of words to explain.

"Well?" Adam obviously waited for an explanation, but Kurt was mixed up. He had two options. Number one: he could tell Adam everything, unveil the truth about the previous night and risk Adam freaking out. Number two: say he hooked up with a random dude in Lima.  
But to be honest, lying shouldn't really be an option.

"Well, Adam – please don't freak out – but I hooked up with, uh, Blaine." Kurt found himself stumbling over his own words and he couldn't look Adam in the eyes as he did so. He fiddled with the fabric of his tank-top, too frightened to face Adam after revealing the truth about his hook up. He was ashamed of himself but he couldn't say that he regretted it. He never regrets things involving Blaine. Never.

"I… I honestly don't know what to say. I know we're not exclusive but, your ex? Isn't that lowering your standard a bit?"  
The edge in Adam's voice was obvious. Jealousy was coloring it and when Kurt finally got the guts to look up, he saw another thing in his eyes, in his expression. Hurt. He was hurt by his actions.  
"I know. I'm sorry, Adam, but it's impossible to look away from our past and I just… I just got pulled in." Kurt fixed his eyes on Adam, holding his stare. Slowly he moved towards Adam, sitting down by his side. "I'm truly sorry, but… I just don't think I really got over him."

And Kurt was saved by the bell when Santana and Rachel kicked in the door followed by loud laughs and girly giggling. Clearly drunk which is quite irresponsible since it's a school-night.

"Well, welcome home guys." Kurt greeted them, smiling like there was nothing wrong. Adam looked rather stiff but he forced himself to smile.  
"Hey guys, you know what?" And just like that, Rachel began a long ramble about their evening. Kurt joined in with the girl's laughter and he thanked Rachel in his mind for – unconsciously – saving his little ass.

**Note: **I see a lot of people is reading my fan fic's but I almost never receive reviews. It only takes two seconds to leave your opinion. So... Please?  
~ Kiss and hugs from Trine!


End file.
